Love In The Most Unlikely Place
by Aeris Cetra
Summary: If you like the movie the bounty hunter I hope you like this one. That movie the bounty hunter got to thinking up my own Cloud and Aeris story. the summary is to long so I wrote it out as the opening summary chapter then it goes to the frist real chapter of the story. so please read the first page to understand the plot, also please review. I hope you enjoy the story.
1. summary

_**Love In The Most Unlikely Places**_

_**By: Broken Heart Aeris**_

_**Genres: Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort/Crime/ Suspense**_

_**Summary: Aerith Gainsborough and Cloud Strife haven't been on friendly terms. But Cloud takes his chances for revenge on his ex-wife, when he learns there is a bounty on her set by the Turks. The problem is Aerith is also a bounty hunter. **_

_**But there is a slight problem Aerith is trying to collect the bounty on her ex-husband Cloud. So Cloud must trap Aerith and use his game of wits to keep his prizes. Aerith still deeply hurt about the divorce that took place years earlier Aerith decides to leave behind her past. But sometimes Leaving Nibelheim behind isn't as easy as it sounds.**_

_**Cloud is hired of AVALANCHE a well know rebel group know to get into a lot of trouble. But sometime AVALANCHE used what they knew to get bounties. Aerith returns to her normal home life in the slums of Midgar.**_

_**In hopes to make a new and fresh start but sometimes the past can be more painful than the present. The journey of healing is starting for the two when they relive their memories of a failed marriage and a painful divorce. Finding both Cloud and Aerith, falling love again in the most unlikely places.**_


	2. old friends, new enemies

Chapter #1 old friends, new enemies

(Aerith Gainsborough point of view)

_True love how do you know when you find it? Does your heart skip a beat? Does your lip, become dry? Does your body ace when they aren't present? Do the sharp pains cut deep into your soul? Do you run out of words to say? Does your heart pound hard when they kiss you? Does, you stories almost become impossible to tell? How do you know you have truly found it? When you had been looking for it in all the wrong places? Some of love last forever. Some only a lifetime, and to some divorce. Divorce it's an ugly word, and some of us can relate. _

_Some of us have only heard what it is like. The meaning to the word Spousal discontinued being with each other. Those who get it are left with broken pieces of shattered dreams on the floor. Some begin to question, what when wrong? Was it their own fault? Were things beyond fix from the start? How am I going to live on one income? Was it doomed from the very start?_

_How am I going to raise my children? Most of all, How does the world go on? When the person you trusted the most even loved hurt you? Divorce! Why do people get it? Why does it happen to people? Why did it happen to me less of all, to us? _

_Is there any way to heal or are we to forever to be lost in the past? With it to continue repeating itself over? Those are some of the normal questions people ask when divorce is taking place or has taking effected. But nothing could have prepared me for what was coming up next._

_It was done the paperwork filled out and sighed. It was finally done; the legal process was now set in stone. Must have been fate and now it was taken care of. My life had only just begun; my life was forever going to change. The feeling was different yet it was welcomed. I was now a free single Woman; I no longer had to answer to anyone. I now could give my heart to anyone I so desired._

_The rain dripped down off the mental from the upper plates of Midgar. Here I stood were it all began here I was alone again. Starting all over, the metal piled sky high ugly piles of junk mental worthless and rotting. With rusted and black oil that greeted the ugly gray and orange mental._

_Broken glass with old rotting cooper, toppled with a bunch of mixed metals. Just about every kind you could name, everywhere you looked was mental. This was no place to raise kids but here I was with twins on the way._

_I moved with caution these parts I hadn't seen in many years. But still I remember the dangers Midgar held to it. Thief's and monsters every other day there were reports of someone found dead in alleys of paths to travel into each sector._

_With the Shinra Electric Power company investigating what happened every now and then. In a way shinra was like your police force with the power to arrest those suspected of crimes. Will that's if they could prove you committed one. They also had a group called the Turks. Who had access to the most darkness secrets to the company? _

_It wasn't something I wasn't unfamiliar with. Yes these parts were the same; they never changed since I lived here before. Every step I take was a step farther into the piles of junk mental._

_Plants couldn't grow in Midgar because the sun was covered up by the ugly mental plates. Well almost not anything could grow in Midgar all but one place I knew of. It was an old abounded church that was long forgotten._

_The worn out building had holes and broken doors. The chapel rooms straighten out with broken benches and floor boards pulled up. Leaving marks were the building floor boards once stood. With nails bended and curved. That was my secret place, the most beautiful place in all of Midgar._

_Inside of this place was a patch of dirt with sun that fell smoothly on the ground. With the deep blue sky that greeted it. Here was a truly rare place indeed. Flowers of every kind could bloom here, when most of Midgar couldn't even grow plants let alone weeds._

_Now I was finally home, looking at a long forgotten sight. One I haven't seen in years. Do you want to know what that sight was it was my home? I walked up the steps with the door swinging wide open. There she stood my mother. Ok that was the half truth my adopted mother._

_My real mother died when I was eight years of age near an old train station located in sector 4. She died right in front of me to. I had escaped the shinra company top secret lab experiments and so to them I was valuable and priceless treasure. My father on the other hand died before I could really remember him, but that was beside the point._

_I was home; I looked in my eyes shooting to the cracking and burning wood and mental pieces. The warm house I couldn't wait to step a foot into. I was home my eyes greeting my mother as she welcomed me home._

_Blue sobbing crystal like tears greeted my face. Running down my face, Leaving behind strokes of red lines, were the tears once ran down the side of my cheeks. Here I was at the beginning and maybe the ending. My mother ran out the door embracing me in a soft spoken hug. I moaned a little in pain during the embrace._

"_Welcome home dear." She greeted me with a smile and kinds words. "I am glad to be home, I'm back." I replied as I continue to embrace her back. My mother eyes shot to mine, looking at me with a curious mind sit like she was going to examine me._

"_How is the baby doing?" she asked as my eyes shot up in surprised._

"_How did you know I?..." she interrupted with a something I didn't expected to hear._

"_I felt the kick. When you moaned in pain." My face was surprised she figured it out before I told her._

"_Will it's hard to explain mother." I said trying to find the right wording to say._

"_What is so hard to explain?" she asked looking at me curious to get her question she wanted answered. I breathed a sigh then another deep breathe letting go of the air the words came right out._

"_Mother I have twins on the way."I replied._

"_T-twins? Who is the father? Stubble my mother trying to reply back as the words ego in the air._

**(Cloud Strife point of view)**

**A few years later**

"**Orders are going out Cloud!"Came the voice of my boss Tifa Lockhart. Who lean now over the counter top with her arms tucked under her to support her beasts! A beautiful slim figure, Tifa was with dark brown eyes, and with deep chocolate brown hair. **

**She wore black shorts with a white tank top shirt, with groves on each wrist making her look ready for combat. Whenever she was called on to fight she was a rebel, the infamous street fighter Tifa Lockhart. She wore blackest brown tennis shoes made especially just for her. **

**A smile crepe up her face a little with a grin, greeting me with a slimy daring smirk pointed at me. If a look could kill that was decidedly so. With a look of dared in her eyes she looked at me directly with brown eyes meting blue. Here I was again with my boss with her giving me orders and work to do.**

"**Not interested." I replied in a super annoyed tone hoping to get her off my back. I really didn't want to work today. It was something I had my thoughts far from today. Work was always the last thing on my mind and good reason to. That's until she said something that caught my attention. **

"**Not even if its revenge on your ex-wife Aerith and you get paid to do it?" were the next words that came out of Tifa mouth, to me that sounded like music to my ears.**

"**Will what did she do this time?" I replied with an evil smirk grin.**

"**From the looks of it the Turks want to interrogate her, about her boyfriend Zack Fair. It appears he been missing for a few months now. Their best chances of finding this Zack person, is through interrogating her. Then they need her for some more experiments in the shinra lab. "Said Tifa with confidence in her voice. "If you say so! I replied with a smile."**

"**I do say so myself." Tifa knew full well that she caught my attention for once. She walked to her office room straightening out her papers, then sitting down at the computer to continue her work. "But if you don't want to do the job maybe I will send Vincent Valentine or Barret Wallance in your stead." Remarked Tifa.**

**Still looking at the computer. Punching in words from the keyboard. Not even taking her eyes off the screen for a second. Only glancing for a pitch, moment at a time in my direction. "Oh sorry your dismissed," Tifa Lockhart said glancing at me with gentle tones in her eyes.**

**No I will do this job for free even, because this is personal. I thought as I stood up and started to take a few steps towards the door. I never thought I would get the chance to step back into her life once again. To ruin her and to make my pleasure filled with the most enjoyable way possible. Tifa smiled as I left the room getting ready for this next job I was about to executed. The job needed done capturing the last Ancient.**

_(Aerith Gainsborough point of view)_

"_Mother I'm taking off for the day can you find, someone to watched the twins while I am out? I asked my mother who sit near the edge of the table slipping her hot coffee, as she was reading the newspaper. _

"_But dear I thought you were going to stay home today. Why is it a hurry to go to work all of a sudden?" she said folding up the newspaper and sitting it neatly on the coffee table. Taking the cup back into her hands again and slipping it again. _

"_It seems like they have a sudden out of the blue a suspect in need of captured. I have a new assessment to bring him in for questioning, but then he fled putting him from witness to suspect. Until they get to the bottom of this. I responded with a hope she could understand where it was coming from._

_She then took a other slip of coffee from her cup. She bend over a little slow but steadily and calmly sat the mug of coffee down on the table. She then breathed a heavy sigh with a grasp full of air. "Have you had anything to eat yet? She asked a little worried. "No mother I was planning on picking something up on the way because right now they need me." I replied but then again my mother interrupted me with another question. _

"_You know you kids aren't going to be young forever? They will grow up and will not be babies forever. You know what I mean right Hun you really should be spending time with them. Once you make up your mind you are stubborn as a mule. Nothing will make you change your mind." Here she was going at it again, trying to guilt tripped me. Something she thought she was good at, but in real life something she wasn't very good at. Just then a light knocking came at the door followed by a heavy pounding soon after. For crying out loud who would be knocking at our door? As I slightly opened it to see who it was. Grasping at who I now saw standing in the doorway._

**(Could Strife point of view.)**

"**C-Cloud? What are you doing here? If you're here for apologies it's, a few years too late for that." she stubble she seemed almost surprised to see me.**

"**No actually I am here on business. I said pulling out my badge. Showing her my rights as a bounty hunter to arrested her on the spot, pulling out handcuffs. Are you going to come willing or am I going to have to force you?" I replied with a smirk grin, but now she when to slam the door on me.**

"**Get the hell out of here, Do as both a favor, leave and don't ever come back." She yelled as I started to kick down the door. Because now it made it possible to force my way in, I had already give her the warning that every good bounty hunters gives. Kicking the door hard and wide open, breaking the glass that came with it, I stepping my way inside.**

"**You have the right to remain salient. But doing so will cause anything you say will be used against you in a court of law." I repeated the words as I took the handcuffs in hand and walked in to make an arrest.**

_(Aerith point of few)_

"_Get out of here now your breaking an entry." I yelled as Cloud looked at me with eyes of slyness. From the looks of it he hadn't changed a bit since the bitter divorce, no surprise there it shouldn't be. I took a few steps back as Cloud took a few steps forward. His handcuffs in his left hand while he had his sword in his right. _

"_I am giving you one last chance to come saliently or it's a force arrest." He replied with confidence in his tone of voice. He took another few steps towards me this time swinging his blade at me. I barely had an enough time to slightly block his blade, with the middle of my bow stuff. His sword was a buster blade thick and strong molded mental. Made to last in battle and when it was needed made to kill its victims. It could cut even the strongest plates of mental. The sword straightens out to at least five feet in front of him._

_Cloud had light blonde hair that was spikier then a sharp knife, Ok that was a lie. But it was still one of the most spikiest hairs I had ever seen on anyone, making him sometimes look like a pokey pine. He wore a black turtle neck vest T-shirt, with a zipper that run full way up the shirt and halfway down to the near end of his neck. His left arm had no sleeves he had a pink ribbon tied around his left arm in a bow tie. While on the other hand his right arm he wore a pad of mental that shaped around his arm, with a long sleeve._

_A small mental plated silver mental loin and a small ring that wrapped around it. His pants fall pasted his knees and down to his ankles, one side of his pants on the right leg was as loosen as bell bottoms themselves. The other side was tighter on his left leg. The middle of his shirt was tight to show his muscles but not tight enough to show the thin body he had. _

_His skin was a pale white almost, but not so pale white that he looks like a ghost. His eyes were a deep clear dark icy crystal blue his figure face was that of the age of twenty year old… His left ear held a small sliver ball earring leaving the guy with a figure most men would die for. Most women if you were dating or if you were married to a handsome, man like him they would envy you. To most girls you would be their own idol._

**(Cloud strife point of view.)**

**I breathed a deep sigh out; she was really going to make me do this. I should have known she hadn't change from what I could tell from earlier. Her eyes were a deep beautiful light Rudy green color. Her hair was a chocolate brown, much like Tifa Lockhart, my boss. But then there was a slight few things different between their hairs and outfits. **

**Aeris hair was lighter then Tifa's her hair was put up with a pink ribbon that twisted down thick in a curly ponytail twist. Sides of the hair shaped her face. With some or her hair pulled in front that curled. Her skin was sun kiss white, with freckles here and there. **

**Her dress was the same one I met her in. She wore a darker crisom red vest that when a little past her breasts. On the end of the sleeves were these beautiful belts like laces that shine in the sunlight. With small pockets, that cupped over her. Her dress was a light pink that fall down a little bit before her ankles and past her knees.**

**Her pink dress button all the way down, until it reached the end of the dress. The pink dress was almost sleeveless if it didn't have the red vest on it. The top of her dress had very thin almost like a tank top but much thinner than that. **

**She wore old combat boots that came up a little past her ankles, with a light brown color starting to fade away. Her figure to my surprise was still super thin. Will I guess I shouldn't have been surprised I knew Aerith could always take care of herself!**

**The way she carried herself told me she was still able to fight. She ready her bow stuff, getting into her defensive pose. Her legs lock and ready for combat as she began once again trying to fight me. Her eyes filled with rage and hatred ring throughout the breezes as she took her first steps towards me. **

**Charging towards me with all she had, that was her first attempt to hit me, the battle was on. No longer old friends, now from the looks of it how things were starting to turn out, we were looking more like new enemies. **

**(Any reviews?)**

_**How does the first chapter sound? This took me a few days to write this should I continue the story? Please review, tell me what you think? Was the character in character? Is there anything that I need to change to make it better?**_

_**I will like to thank my fans and I hope that you are enjoying the fan fiction? Please tell me what your thoughts are. Please note how I came up with this story was the movie the bounty hunter. It a great movie with some romance. **_

_**So this is going to be the same basic idea of that movie but I'm going to juice a few things up with this story. So be kind about your thoughts please. Special thanks to those who make this story possible. **_

_**Please review if you hadn't before, how did it sound was it a great start did it end will for the first chapter. I been working hard on this story, is it worth reading? Is there anything I can work on? Please be light in telling me my errors. I promise I am working on it; I will repost this if I have to make a lot of corrections.**_

_**Were my characters in character; was there any way to make this story better? Please review, also I will like to thank those who help me make these stories possible. Also I like to thank all the fans and those reading my stories. I couldn't have done it without your help and support. **_

_**This story is tribute to my friend Trevor Barnes. Let this story be a token of friendship. Who are group fell under hard times, but this story for him to show I still care about him.**_

_**A special thanks to my friends reading this and supporting me every step of the way. Your comments and messages are helping me a lot. They are giving me good feedback and more hope, Thanks to you all.**_

_**Please also note this is going to be a long story, Long plot and long time to write. So please down expect an update super fast on me. I already have 6 other stories going so this isn't completely on my list. So there are 7 stories that I am working on all at the same time. **_

_**So this story may take some time so my apologies. Also I promise to make the chapters pretty long at least 3000 words each. That's if possible. So expect some of this chapter to be super long. **_

_**This is only the start to it. I expect there to be more detail later. Between what happen between Cloud and Aerith what made them so in raged with each other from the start of this story? So those who are Cloud and Aerith fans please be patience with me. Trust me it may seem out of character a little at first. But trust me it going to be more in character later on. **_


End file.
